


Perfect Timing

by madmonnette



Series: All in Good Time [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Thunderstrom porn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously im such a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmonnette/pseuds/madmonnette
Summary: Kagome is afraid of thunderstorms. How can Inuyasha help his terrified mate?





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just like to write them mashing their genitals together because they love each other so much. They are so beautiful and perfect together and it makes my heart happy.

Kagome awoke just before the lightning flashed, the static electricity ripping her out of her already troubled slumber. The crack of thunder that followed was loud and violent enough to rattle the windows. Kagome cried out and covered her ears, burrowing under the covers. She never slept well when her mate was gone, but she never slept during thunderstorms. She truly hated them. They scared her to death. They were too unpredictable and loud and bright. It assaulted her senses. She never knew how Inuyasha could stand them, though he didn’t enjoy them either. Another flash of lightning lit up the room, permeating her cavern under the covers. The thunder that followed was a deep rumble that built and built for several seconds before tipping over into a deep, ominous boom. Kagome whimpered and curled tighter into herself. _I know he said that I shouldn’t call tonight unless I really- he said he was so busy- that conference call to the Americans- would he be angry at me? I need him. I want him here with me. I only feel safe with him around. But… his work is so important. I can’t tear him away because of a simple thunderstorm._ The air went still. The hairs on Kagome’s arms stood straight up. _Shit. Not another big one. I can’t-_ Kagome’s thoughts were cut off by the piercing light that felt way too close and the almost instantaneous crack that followed. _Nope. Fuck it. I’m calling him. I need Inuyasha! I need my mate!_ Kagome took a deep breath to try and quell her panic as she unfurled herself from her cocoon, reaching for her phone. She flinched at another loud bang. She was out of bed and running before she had even processed it wasn’t thunder this time. “KAGOME!” She nearly sobbed in relief as she heard her mate’s voice echo through their apartment. They ran towards each other, both of them eager to feel the other. She jumped into his arms and clung to him like he was her life line to sanity. They didn’t need words. All she needed was his iron embrace around her, promising her that nothing could hurt her while she was carefully ensconced in his arms.

Inuyasha held his wife, his mate, his life, his everything in his arms as he sought to give her comfort. He hadn’t been paying attention to the weather lately, but as soon as he’d felt the storm on the horizon he had tried to wrap up his work. He thought he had enough time. But the storm swept in faster than he anticipated. He knew how much she hated storms. That he had even tried to stay when such a nasty one was approaching was despicable in his mind. He had tried to put work and Kagome on closer levels. Thus, he had failed his mate and done horrible wrong by her. He had left her scared and alone at a time when she was vulnerable. He should have been there before the storm had a chance to catch her unawares. After the first crack of thunder, he had told those damn Americans that their conversation would have to be continued later. He’d hung up the phone and started _running._ He was faster than his car and he had needed to get to his mate as soon as he could. He had cursed his stupidity with every leap and bound.  As the storm grew stronger around him, he could feel Kagome’s fear and her desperation for his presence. He had only run faster. He was soaking wet when he got there but it didn’t matter. Only Kagome mattered. Even though every step brought him closer to her, he knew she couldn’t feel it over the mounting panic and uncertainty he felt in their bond. Now that he was home, he could tell his suit was ruined from the furious sprinting through the city, but Inuyasha didn’t care. He only cared that Kagome was safe and becoming more and more calm the longer he held her.

The storm continued to rage around them as they drew comfort from each other. She felt secure in the knowledge that he was there to protect her from anything and everything. He calmed feeling her panic and stress flow out of her in a steady stream. It was easily replaced by the love and comfort he sent her through their mate bond. Only once she had relaxed fully against him did he speak. “I’m so sorry, Kagome, I should have been home sooner. I can’t believe I was so careless.” Inuyasha held her tighter and buried his nose in her hair to calm his raging guilt with her sweet scent, pleasantly laced with contentment and only a tendril of lingering anxiety. Kagome only sighed against him, returning his embrace. “It’s alright, Inuyasha. You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” A flash of lightning lit up the room, followed closely by a several resounding booms. Kagome cowered in Inuyasha’s arms. “It came in pretty quickly. It should be gone pretty soon too,” Inuyasha explained, attempting to ease Kagome’s anxiety. He extended his demon senses, trying to sense what he could from the storm. He cursed inwardly. It was a big storm. And it was slowing down. Like it was going to park itself right over Tokyo for however long it pleased. _Do I tell her? Or distract her? Distract her. Definitely distract her. Maybe by the time I’m done ‘distracting’ her it might be gone and we can just fall asleep._

Inuyasha gave a deliberate shiver. Kagome looked up and finally took in his rain-soaked person. “Oh, Inuyasha! You’re soaked to the bone! Did you run here?”

Inuyasha gave her fangy grin. “Did you think I would let the love of my life, my one and only, the most precious person in the whole wide world sit terrified in our bed while I could do something about it?”

Kagome smiled weakly at him. “Are you trying to distract me with flattery and chivalry?”

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. “Depends. Is it working?”

Kagome tilted her head back and shivered. “Maybe.”

Inuyasha leaned back and smirked at her. “Well seeing as we are both soaking wet and you seem to be cold, I think we can continue our distraction in the shower. How does that sound?” He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently. He nipped her bottom lip playfully before moving to kiss every inch of her face.

Kagome was so wrapped up in her husband that she didn’t even register the bright flash of lightning and answering thunderclap. “That sounds- mmm- yeah- mhm- wonderful.”

Inuyasha smirked against the earlobe he was nibbling on. “Your wish is my command, my love.” Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and directed them to the bathroom while Kagome snuggled into his chest. Inuyasha moved his arms so only one was around her, freeing up the other one to turn their spacious shower on. _Candles will set the mood. And disguise a power outage, if that actually happens. Thank Kami we have a gas heater to keep the water warm._ The power at their apartment had gone out in storms before and Kagome nearly lost it whenever it happened. Inuyasha was desperate to avoid any other triggers tonight. So he continued to hold Kagome as he used his demon vision to quickly locate and light all their candles in the dark bathroom. They kept so many in the bathroom, always for mood lighting, when they actually took that time.

Inuyasha’s preparations gave the shower time to heat up the room and fill it with swirling steam. It also have Kagome the time she needed to fully calm down while cradled in her lover’s arms. The bathroom was large, windowless, and centrally located in their apartment. The storm couldn’t reach them here. Kagome noticed that her fear was slowly being replaced by anticipation, contentment, and arousal. She realized just how cold their clothes had become as the steam from the shower permeated the room. Kagome wriggled a bit in Inuyasha’s arms. He quirked an eyebrow at her and let her down gently. As he turned to light some of the candles higher up, Kagome slowly removed her sleep shirt, one of his older undershirts that barely covered her butt. As per usual, she wore nothing underneath. Kagome sat on the edge of their tub and waited patiently for her husband to finish lighting all the candles.

Inuyasha turned around ready to say something about something but all his thoughts flew out the window as he took in the sight of his beautifully naked wearing nothing but a small smile. The steam from the shower combined with the flickering of the candles surrounded Kagome’s body and gave it an ethereal glow. Inuyasha simply drank in her perfection. A loud crack of thunder made her flinch and some of her anxiety came back, tainting her scent. Before he could even think about it, Inuyasha had captured her body his with his arms and her lips with his own. He used his body and his yoki to surround her completely and create a barrier between them and the rest of the world. He let out a low growl in his chest, one she always relaxed to when it reverberated throughout her body. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts firmly to his chest, trying to catch every vibration. She almost lost herself to his all-consuming kiss, but she hated his clothes separating them. She moved her hands from around his neck and tugged on his necktie, loosening it so she could get to his buttons, never breaking their lip lock.

Inuyasha was so lost in the taste of her lips and the strength of her tongue as it caressed his fangs and then pushed its way into his mouth to play with his own that he almost missed her undressing him. It was faster when he did it, but he couldn’t let her go. He wanted to feel her in his arms. So he stopped kissing her to give her better access. And focus. He moved his mouth to her tear-stained cheeks. As Kagome started unbuttoning his shirt, Inuyasha used his tongue to erase the trails of her terror. As Kagome pushed his shirt off his arms, one by one so he could always have an arm around her, Inuyasha cleaned her cheeks of his failure. As Kagome unbuckled his pants and pushed them down with his boxers to pool around his ankles, Inuyasha left her eyes and cheeks glistening with his love instead.

Their eyes locked and they were identical in their need and love for each other. Their eyes held as Inuyasha lifted Kagome by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Their eyes never left each other’s as Inuyasha stepped out of his puddle of clothes and moved to the shower. Kagome’s heart fluttered as she felt Inuyasha’s already rock hard cock brush against her pert ass with each step. Their eyes never wavered as they took in the other’s lust while Inuyasha opened the shower door and shut them both inside it. He maneuvered Kagome under the spray and she tilted her head down so that she could still see Inuyasha. And what a beautiful sight she saw. Kagome saw a man so beautiful, strong, and brave that she was still awestruck that he would ever look twice at a stubborn and demanding workaholic like her. But the way he looked at her with such wonder, adoration, love, and burning lust made her feel beautiful, precious, cherished, and deeply desired down to her very soul. Inuyasha eyes took in a woman who was too patient, kind, and generous to ever put up with a foul-mouthed and ill-tempered half-demon with something to prove. But those beautiful blue eyes of hers shone only with gratitude, trust, love, and an undeniable need for his presence and his body that made him feel worthwhile, strong, valued, and wholly wanted down to the depths of his very soul. They both took a moment to completely appreciate the miracle that was their happiness and presence in each other’s lives. They communicated their unending gratitude for each other in their grips on each other’s gazes and bodies. Kagome leaned down to kiss him. And as their kiss grew more passionate with their tongues dancing teasingly together, they told each other how much they loved and needed each other every moment of their lives.

A deep thunderous boom permeated their cocoon of love and heat. Kagome whimpered against Inuyasha’s lips and she clung tighter to him. “Ya know, I can feel each buildup of lightning and how the thunder is going to play out. I can shield you from it. Or, I can-” Inuyasha broke off to make sure she was looking at him. Kagome met his eyes and saw the glint of mischief there.

“Or you can?” Kagome asked breathlessly, curious and captured by the smirk on his face.

Inuyasha leaned to whisper in her ear. “Or I can play with it. And you.” He emphasized his meaning with a nip to her earlobe. Kagome shivered against him, but this time in anticipation, not fear.

Kagome traced the tip of one of his furry ears with her nose. “Do you think you can make me _enjoy_ thunderstorms?”

Inuyasha lightly thrusted his rock hard cock between the deliciously plumps cheeks of her ass. “My love, I _know_ I can make you _enjoy_ thunderstorm several times over by the time this one leaves,” he growled.

Kagome inhaled deeply and drew back. Inuyasha did the same. Their eyes met. Inuyasha saw the uncertainty in Kagome’s eyes. But it was overpowered by her trust in him. Kagome saw the hope in Inuyasha’s eyes. And underneath she saw desire smoldering through- desire to help her, to play with her, to please her. Kagome nodded once. She was scared. But she trusted him to help her. She always trusted him to take care of her.

Inuyasha nuzzled into her neck and backed her up against the shower wall. “Well let me explain to you what I can _feel_ , my love.” Inuyasha kissed his way down her body until he reached Kagome’s core. He lifted her leg up to expose her. He nosed around her plump lips as he spoke. “I can feel every build-up of electricity. I can pinpoint the exact moment when all those energized particles will connect and light up the sky.” He emphasized his point with a deliberate, forceful, quick swipe of his tongue from Kagome’s bottom to her top, giving her clit a brief suck before he drew back to take in his wife’s state. The suddenness of his lick had made her gasp, throw her head back against the wall, and grab onto his head. Inuyasha smirked at what one lick could do to his mate. He used his hands to massage her thighs. “But this storm has so much cloud to cloud lightning that I would never stop that. And you would never enjoy the thunder.”

Kagome looked down into Inuyasha’s eyes. “Show me anyway.”

Inuyasha smirked at her and focused on the storm. He hadn’t been lying. There was a flash of lightning in the clouds every second or less. So he focused all his efforts on meeting his wife’s request. As he felt each flash of lightning build, he gave a strong lick to her parted folds. Sometimes they came so close together he didn’t have time to suck on her clit before he had to start over. But on the long strikes, he made sure to draw her clit fully into his mouth and tease it with both tongue and teeth before he had to let go. Some of the lightning strikes took their time building up. So he followed suit. He would leisurely swirl his tongue all around and in her, as the lightning allowed. Kagome panted and cried out above him, grinding herself down on his face. Just when he was about to ask if she’d had enough, her voice resonated above him. “Is this really what lightning feels like?” Inuyasha pulled back to look at her reassuringly. “In here, with us, yes. This is everything that lightning is.”

Inuyasha waited until Kagome was ready. “Show me thunder now.”

Inuyasha raised one meticulously filed claw to her outer lips. “There’s lots of different thunder. And they all feel different. First there’s the slow rumble.” Inuyasha inserted his finger up to the first knuckle. Then he moved it slowly around her inner walls, stretching her more with every revolution. Kagome moaned low and slow with his ministrations. “Sometimes they stay like this. But other times they grow into quite the boom.” As he spoke he eased more of his finger into her with his slow circles until his hand was flush against her dripping pussy. He continued circling inside her and used his thumb to circle her clit. “And then they usually fade out just as calmly,” he explained as he slowly withdrew his finger from inside her, circling all the way.

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding. “Is there more?”

“Of course my love. There’s also the slow crackle. It goes a bit like this.” Inuyasha used two fingers this time. As he sank them into her, he scissored them suddenly and randomly, making her gasp each time. “The worst part is that they don’t usually hang around,” he explained as he suddenly withdrew from her sopping wet core.

Kagome cried out at the loss. “Show me more!” she begged desperately.

“Well there’s always my favorite.” He prepared three fingers and growled against her dripping core. “The sudden ones.” He thrust all three fingers into Kagome’s tight, wet heat as he sucked her clit hard with his mouth. Kagome cried out as her orgasm took her surprise. Inuyasha relished in the feel of her walls grabbing his fingers, trying to keep them inside. But he fought them and withdrew suddenly, leaving her completely bereft of his mouth and hand. “But just as soon as they _come_ , they’re gone again.”

Kagome panted as she took in her situation. She blushed as she asked, “so what’s happening now?”

Inuyasha grinned, a fang poking out. “Allow me to show you.” Kagome was suddenly assaulted by his lips, hand, and tongue. As he finished licking he would start circling and before he stopped that he was licking again and slamming his hand into her. Kagome had no words. All she could do was try and draw in breath against all the sensations her husband bestowed upon her. The licks and thrusts and circles all became too much and Kagome cried out her second orgasm. And still Inuyasha didn’t let up. Kagome pawed at his face and shoulders, trying to get him to come up. In a flash his mouth landed on hers. He licked into her mouth along with the storm outside. He lifted her up and in one slow move, finally impaled her on his cock as a deep boom resonated through the steam. Kagome cried out into his relentless mouth, only from pleasure and completely without fear. Inuyasha used his hands and cock to mimic the actions of his fingers inside her pussy. He rotated her around and down his cock as the thunder rumbled. He slammed into her at the vicious cracks. He roughly and spontaneously thrust with each crackle. The storm raged violently outside, and in their candlelit, steamy cocoon another storm raged viciously between them. Each thrust, circle, slam, and lick brought both mates closer to their climaxes. And as a loud crack made its way into their awareness, Inuyasha slammed home and emptied his seed into Kagome as her pussy clenched his cock in a vice that neither wanted to escape.

They panted into each other’s mouths as Inuyasha gave a casual lick here and there on her mouth, nose, cheeks, eyelids, neck and ears. As the storm finally moved on, the languid laps grew less and less frequent until Inuyasha only growled against Kagome, their noses brushing and lips occasionally touching.

They finally opened their eyes to look at each other as Inuyasha slipped out of Kagome and set her down to stand on her own. Her eyes thanked him for showing her the beauty of thunderstorms. His eyes thanked her for trusting him.

*

Everyone at Inuyasha’s office knew that his wife was terrified of thunderstorms and that as soon as one blew in, he would be gone until it blew out.

Everyone at the hospital knew Kagome couldn’t stand thunderstorms and you wouldn’t see her again until it was over.

Everyone assumed he helped her ride out the thunderstorms. They were mostly right. He truly did make sure she _rode_ the thunderstorms to completion.


End file.
